


Girl Crush

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Vignette, nawet namiastki happy endu, platoniczna DaiSuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Znalazłam kiedyś jakiś prompt w internecie, zainspirowałam się nieco, dla emfazy wzięłam tytuł piosenki, na podstawie której miało być... wyszło mi to. Miało wyjść lepiej, to mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie.</p></blockquote>





	Girl Crush

Przyjmował w siebie zimno z największą wdzięcznością. Głęboko tkwiła przyczyna.

Chłód zdawał się szarpać mu wnętrzności, kiedy stał wśród swoich myśli na balkonie. Tylko tu miał dla nich dość miejsca. Inaczej przytłoczyłyby go, zadusiły jego własnymi rękami.

Tu jego ręce mogły zewrzeć się z siłą, jaką przyznawała czarna rozpacz, na barierce, stopy nieruchomiały, obumierając, po kostki w śniegu, oddech rozchodził się w mgiełkę zamiast krzyku.

Bezpieczny. Tak właśnie się czuł, mimo że spoglądał w przepaść z miastem na dnie. Tak pożądliwie, iż nieświadomie zawiesił już znaczną część swej osoby ponad pustką dziesięciu pięter.

Jego płuca, rażące nicością w klatce piersiowej  jak wyżęte z tlenu, stopniowo nasyciły się na nowo.

Wówczas chciał się cofnąć, lecz nie wiedział, do czego miałby. Przyszłości nie widział dalej jak kilka godzin w przód, a i to, co widział, perspektywa spotkania z dziewczyną, która istniała dla niego jako byt zupełnie obojętny, nie pociągało.

Musiał wstrząsnąć sobą, dlatego też został tu dłużej, czekając, aż ucichną do końca drgające w nim konwulsyjnie żywioły.

Nie miał złudzeń o uśpieniu serca, napoczętego pierwszym prawdziwym bólem. Wiedział jednak na pewno, że życie jest kruche, a zdrowie to pyłek, który łatwo przepada w niebycie – i tego się trzymał, zupełnie mu to wystarczało. Chciał jeno uczciwie powiedzieć, iż jest działo jest chore, i zamknąć się w pokoju, małym i ciemnym, gdzie ostatecznie zwalczy swój mrok albo przepadnie w nim.

Był cierpliwy w oczekiwaniu, aż zrobi mu się słabo i przygnie go ku ziemi; zadzwonił wtedy, a głos miał na raz tak spokojny i tak zmęczony, że wymówki brzmiały przekonująco.

Bolało to, że dziewczyna była niemiła. Jeszcze bardziej, iż on był niemiły, wystawiając ją.

Najwięcej jednak kosztowałaby go konieczność wyjścia z domu, więc pozwolił sobie nie żałować.

Tylko wspominać. Wnioskować. Coraz więcej.

**XXX**

Ostatnio samo już istnienie niezwykle go męczyło, więc nie zdziwił się, że ma mgłę przed oczami. Nie myślał, że to łzy. Teraz? Tyle już czasu budził się rano i zasypiał późno w nocy z gorzejącą myślą o Yui umawiającej się z Daichim.

Myślał nawet, że to nie zaszkodzi trochę popłakać i więcej pomyśleć. Szybciej się zaadaptuje. W pustym domu, leżąc na boku w łóżku niczym rozbitek wyrzucony na brzeg, chciał wypłakać sobie oczy.

To była rzecz ludzka.

Nie mógł.

Więc dlaczego teraz?

W dniu, w którym powiedział wszystko Yui i pożegnał najtajniejsze nadzieje. W sytuacji tak zwyczajnej, takiej, która nie powinna znaczyć nic. Pochylony, by podnieść buty Sawamury, które spadły z półki pod ławką, gdy Suga na nią wpadł.

Jeden impuls bólu.

Tysiąc wypełnionych czułością retrospektyw z Daichim.

I płakał jak małe dziecko, w tym momencie tak swobodny, jakby w oddali nie majaczyło już jutro, bezlitosne dla wszystkich – i w szczególny sposób dla niego.

**XXX**

\- Rozumiem. – Yui. Wiedział, że to powie. To pocieszające słowo z ładunkiem zaufania do jego osoby.

\- Przepraszam, że akurat w tobie. I że po Daichim. – Nie był pokrzepiony ni nie ufał własnym słowom czy czynom.

Los przemocą i postępem zakwalifikował go do grona ludzi na rozdrożu, a więc zdolnych do wszystkiego.

Tam, gdzie Suga za żadne skarby nie chciałby należeć.

\- Nie szkodzi. To... ludzkie, nie sądzisz?

Ludzie. Bycie ludzkim boli. Czyli by się zgadzało.

\- Prawda – odparł. Chciał dodać, że dochodzi do ładu z samym sobą i da sobie głowę uciąć, że zaraz, niedługo, raz dwa i po wszystkim...

Ważył kłamstwo na języku, by wkrótce poznać w nim zagrożenie.

Nie kusić losu. Nie ryzykować, że barwa głosu nie współgra z lekkiej treści słowami.

Na dzisiaj starczy hazardu, śmiałego, jak gdyby obecnie nie gonił w piętkę.

Miał odejść. Nie wiedząc, czy jako przegrany, czy zwycięzca. Tchórz czy strateg. Ale jeszcze raz, za co miał być później wdzięczny, zdecydowano za niego.

I tak trwał w ramionach Yui, która, z najczulszą pieszczotą, na jaką wypadało sobie pozwolić, nie przekraczając granicy, przeczesywała palcami jego włosu. W milczeniu podszytym szacunkiem. Sugi się nie pociesza, nie mami naiwnymi frazesami, to on zawsze jest od pocieszania, bo zawsze wie, jak mówić i docierać, co robić i radzić.

Trwał. Istniał. Ale nie wiądł ani nie odżywał. Ciepły gest zaledwie ciepłym gestem, w jego odbiorze nawet wyzbytym enigmatycznego powabu zwykłego dla chemii. Obojętny.

To tylko Yui. Po prostu Yui.

Czarno-biała.

Wizja nabierała kolorów nie prędzej, niż pojawiał się w niej Daichi. A to następowało samoistnie, automatycznie. Usta Yui musiały nim smakować, jego opuszki niechybnie odbiły niewidoczny memoriał na jej dłoniach, może nawet przedramionach i talii...

Była dziewczyną Daichiego.

Daichi był jej chłopakiem.

Nigdzie w tym nie było miejsca dla Sugi.

**XXX**

Powrót do ciepła był również bolesny, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, z jakimi podejmował ryzyko. Znaczyło przynajmniej tyle, iż dalej, choć z kirowymi przerwami w życiorysie, żył.

Mgła przed oczami. A on umiał się jedynie cieszyć, że to nie szloch. Słabość fizyczna nie zawstydzała. Z jej powodu tylko drżał, zmarznięty, owinięty w koc, spokojny jak śmierć.

Umrzeć. Tego nie robi się bliskim. Bo wyrwa po kimś, kto wczoraj był, a dziś go brakuje, nie zna przemijania, jedynie – wiekuistość i wieczność.

Dlatego drżał, by ciało mogło ustabilizować zachwiane rytmy. Choć te substancjonalne.

Przeszedł powoli przed dom, rozwijając po pustych kątach namiastkę obecności. Byle nie czuć się tak opuszczonym, dopóki nie wrócą rodzice.

Chciał dać wiarę aforyzmom. Dwoje ludzi musi zastąpić jeden nieuchwytny sen. Inaczej nie masz na świecie sprawiedliwości.

Czekał na rozstrzygnięcie, jakby miało być już, zaraz. Drżał.

W każdym pokoju rozlane światło, w salonie włączony telewizor, rozentuzjazmowana wieża stereo. Drżący on, który da sobie radę.

W życiu istnieje rutyna i, gdy nie zostało nic innego, jej chciał się chwycić. Symulować życie, kładąc się spać, wstając, ucząc się, grając i markując uśmiech. Życie było na zewnątrz, nieważne, co w środku.

Wanna napełniała się ciepłą wodą, para osiadała mu na twarzy. Cieszył się. To nie łzy. Drżał.

Znów ból, szok zziębniętego ciała, nagle objętego czule. Drżenie. Życie. Wytchnienie, kiedy układ nerwowy znał już środowisko, a umysł zdominował uczucia, rozszerzając swe wpływy, ile mógł, obok opornego zmęczenia materiału.

Drżał nieco.

Pojawiła się myśl o wyłączeniu muzyki, ale ostatecznie jedynie podkulił pod siebie nogi i objął się ramionami. Brutalny rozsądek dopuścił do siebie pokrzepiające obrazy. Ciepło dobrze na niego działało. To, co widział oczami wyobraźni, także przeobraziło się w cieplejsze. Chociażby odrobinę.

Może już jutro.

Jutro porozmawia z Daichim.

Musi z nim porozmawiać.

Suga zawsze wie, co zrobić. Co powiedzieć.

Śnił i nie mogło być nic piękniejszego niż jego sny, w tle których muskała go woda wspinająca się przyjemnie wzdłuż szyi. Znieczulił się na buczenie telewizora, trele radia, nie słyszał nic, nie widział nic przed sobą, nawet tych względnie spokojnych dwóch godzin, nim ktokolwiek wróci do domu. Spowity ciepłem cały, pozwolił mu się wdzierać do środka.

Nie drżał.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Znalazłam kiedyś jakiś prompt w internecie, zainspirowałam się nieco, dla emfazy wzięłam tytuł piosenki, na podstawie której miało być... wyszło mi to. Miało wyjść lepiej, to mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie.


End file.
